The following discussion is not to be construed as an admission with regard to the state of the common general knowledge of those skilled in the art.
Synthetic polymeric membranes are well known in the field of ultrafiltration and microfiltration for a variety of applications including desalination, gas separation, filtration and dialysis. The properties of the membranes vary depending on the morphology of the membrane i.e. properties such as symmetry, pore shape, pore size and the chemical nature of the polymeric material used to form the membrane.
Different membranes can be used for specific separation processes, including microfiltration, ultrafiltration and reverse osmosis. Microfiltration and ultrafiltration are pressure driven processes and are distinguished by the size of the particle or molecule that the membrane is capable of retaining or passing. Microfiltration can remove very fine colloidal particles in the micrometer and submicrometer range. As a general rule, microfiltration can filter particles down to 0.05 μm, whereas ultrafiltration can retain particles as small as 0.01 μm and smaller. Reverse osmosis operates on an even smaller scale.
Microporous phase inversion membranes are particularly well suited to the application of removal of viruses and bacteria.
A large surface area is needed when a large filtrate flow is required. A commonly used technique to minimize the size of the apparatus used is to form a membrane in the shape of a hollow porous fibre. A large number of these hollow fibres (up to several thousand) are bundled together and housed in modules. The fibres act in parallel to filter a solution for purification, generally water, which flows in contact with the outer surface of all the fibres in the module. By applying pressure, the water is forced into the central channel, or lumen, of each of the fibres while the microcontaminants remain trapped outside the fibres. The filtered water collects inside the fibres and is drawn off through the ends.
The fibre module configuration is a highly desirable one as it enables the modules to achieve a very high surface area per unit volume.
In addition to the arrangement of fibres in a module, it is also necessary for the polymeric fibres themselves to possess the appropriate microstructure to allow microfiltration to occur.
Desirably, the microstructure of ultrafiltration and microfiltration membranes is asymmetric, that is, the pore size gradient across the membrane is not homogeneous, but rather varies in relation to the cross-sectional distance within the membrane. Hollow fibre membranes are preferably asymmetric membranes possessing tightly bunched small pores on one or both outer surfaces and larger more open pores towards the inside edge of the membrane wall.
This microstructure has been found to be advantageous as it provides a good balance between mechanical strength and filtration efficiency.
As well as the microstructure, the chemical properties of the membrane are also important. The hydrophilic or hydrophobic nature of a membrane is one such important property.
Hydrophobic surfaces are defined as “water hating” and hydrophilic surfaces as “water loving”. Many of the polymers used to cast porous membranes are hydrophobic polymers. Water can be forced through a hydrophobic membrane by use of sufficient pressure, but the pressure needed is very high (150-300 psi), and a membrane may be damaged at such pressures and generally does not become wetted evenly.
Hydrophobic microporous membranes are typically characterised by their excellent chemical resistance, biocompatibility, low swelling and good separation performance. Thus, when used in water filtration applications, hydrophobic membranes need to be hydrophilised or “wet out” to allow water permeation. Some hydrophilic materials are not suitable for microfiltration and ultrafiltration membranes that require mechanical strength and thermal stability since water molecules can play the role of plasticizers.
Currently, poly(tetrafluoroethylene) (PTFE), polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP) and poly(vinylidene fluoride) (PVDF) are the most popular and available hydrophobic membrane materials. However, the search continues for membrane materials which will provide better chemical stability and performance while retaining the desired physical properties required to allow the membranes to be formed and worked in an appropriate manner. In particular, it is desirable to render membranes more hydrophilic to allow for greater filtration performance.
Microporous synthetic membranes are particularly suitable for use in hollow fibres and are produced by phase inversion. In this process, at least one polymer is dissolved in an appropriate solvent and a suitable viscosity of the solution is achieved. The polymer solution can be cast as a film or hollow fibre, and then immersed in precipitation bath such as water. This causes separation of the homogeneous polymer solution into a solid polymer and liquid solvent phase. The precipitated polymer forms a porous structure containing a network of uniform pores. Production parameters that affect the membrane structure and properties include the polymer concentration, the precipitation media and temperature and the amount of solvent and non-solvent in the polymer solution. These factors can be varied to produce microporous membranes with a large range of pore sizes (from less than 0.1 to 20 μm), and possess a variety of chemical, thermal and mechanical properties.
Hollow fibre ultrafiltration and microfiltration membranes are generally produced by either diffusion induced phase separation (the DIPS process) or by thermally induced phase separation (the TIPS process).
The TIPS process is described in more detail in PCT AU94/00198 (WO 94/17204) AU 653528, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. The quickest procedure for forming a microporous system is thermal precipitation of a two component mixture, in which the solution is formed by dissolving a thermoplastic polymer in a solvent which will dissolve the polymer at an elevated temperature but will not do so at lower temperatures. Such a solvent is often called a latent solvent for the polymer. The solution is cooled and, at a specific temperature which depends upon the rate of cooling, phase separation occurs and the polymer rich phase separates from the solvent.
Microporous polymeric ultrafiltration and microfiltration membranes have been made from PVdF which incorporate a hydrophilising copolymer to render the membrane hydrophilic. While these copolymers do impart a degree of hydrophilicity to otherwise hydrophobic membranes, membranes formed from mixed polymers usually have a lower water permeability than equivalent hydrophobic PVdF membranes formed without copolymer. Further, in some cases, the hydrophilising components can be leached from the membrane over time.
Previous attempts to hydrophilise membranes formed from principally hydrophobic material have involved preparing hydrophobic membranes and subsequently coating these with a suitable hydrophilic material. More advanced forms of this process have involved attempts to chemically bond the hydrophilic coating to the hydrophobic membrane substrate by processes such as cross-linking. While these processes do lead to the introduction of a hydrophilic membrane in most cases, they suffer from the drawback that the resultant membranes often have reduced permeability. That is, previous attempts to hydrophilise membranes by crosslinking have led to reduced membrane permeabilities.
Additional attempts have involved the preparation of polymeric blends containing a hydrophilic reactable component, followed by reaction of the component subsequent to membrane formation. Again, these have resulted in porous polymeric membranes with some desired properties, however, such process result in porous polymeric membranes which are generally of low permeability
In the present case the inventors have sought to find a way to hydrophilise membranes made from normally hydrophobic polymer such PVdF to enhance the range of applications in which they may be used, while at the same time, retaining or improving upon the performance properties of the membrane, such the good intrinsic resistance of hydrophobic materials to chemical, physical and mechanical degradation and more particularly, to retain or enhance the water permeability of the membrane.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative, particularly in terms of methods of production.